Gallagher's Tiny Problem
by Flutess001
Summary: We have all seen the stories where Zach is turned into a baby, what about Cammie? After a little accident with chemicals and a very clumsy Liz, Cammie is turned into a three year old girl. Will they be able to change her back before it is too late, or will something get in their way. What would happen if The Circle got info about little Cameron Morgan?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! I hope a view people decide to read this. Please update, I really want to hear what you guys think! Thanks, and I own nothing. This is all Ally Carter's!**

**Cammie**

"Liz?" Where was she, "Liz, where are you? I have to ask you something." I eventually made my way into the grand entrance of the school. Finally, I made my way to the lab. I could hear noises inside the doors, she must be mixing chemicals or something. Of course, it wouldn't be a normal day if Liz wasn't in the lab doing some kind of experiment.

I opened the door slowly snaking my head into the room, "Liz?"

"Yeah, what do you need?" Her blonde hair was tied back by a hair band.

"Can I ask you for something?" I really needed her to help me hack into this website.

"Not now, sorry Cam."

I raised my eyebrow, she really just blew me off? Just like that? Wow, "Please...I really need your help."

"What?" She turned way to fast, because whatever she was working on flew at me, "Oopsies. Oh my gosh, Cammie I am so sorry. We need to get you cleaned up...like, NOW!" Before I knew what was happening, Liz grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the room and into another.

"Cammie?" Bex voice bellowed, "What happened to you? Why are you all wet?"

My head started to ache, I couldn't see where I was going. It-whatever it was-got all over my face and a little in my eyes.

"Liz, what happened?" Macey's voice shouted. I flinched at how loud it was.

I felt a towel being patted all across my face. I couldn't talk, I couldn't see, and frankly, I felt like sh*t, "Cammie," Liz was talking too loud, "you need to give us an indication that you are okay. Do something...anything." Slowly and cautiously, I nodded my head, "Good, now sit down."

I was softly placed on a soft surface, I felt under me to see that it was my bed. Wow, that was extremely fast.

"Liz, what happened?" Macey repeated from before, although this time is was so much softer than before. I guessed that Liz had gestured for them to be quieter, because usually Bex would be screaming by now.

"Well, it wasn't my fault. She walked into the lab and I was working on something. I might have accidentally spilled some of it on her." By the tone of her voice, you could easily tell that she was nervous.

"What was it?" The voice was strained, forcing the British accent to come out even more. Bex, obviously.

"An age serum." Liz muttered under her breath. Did she just say "Age Serum"?

"Decrease or Increase?" Macey's voice was shallow. I could tell she was nervous of the answer, as was I for that matter.

"Decrease." I was going to kill her...once the hammer pounding into my head stops.

"How long do we have until it takes hold?" I heard shuffling, I knew Liz was shifting her weight from foot to foot. I could feel the shift through the floor, the indent of weight wasn't enough for it to be either Macey or Bex.

"I don't know. That's what I was trying to figure out before Cammie came in."

"We need to fine a cure before the chemical takes hold." Bex commanded.

Finally, I was able to talk, but I still couldn't see. Everything was slowly starting to fade away, "What about me?" I slurred.

A hand was placed gently on my shoulder, "Just stay there and don't do anything." Bex demanded, rather rudely. But I knew she only meant to keep myself safe.

I was going to protest before everything went black.

**Bex**

I was going to kill Liz for this. We called Zach to come up and watch Cammie while we worked on a cure. As we walked out the door, we heard a soft thumb. Macey and I both looked at each other before opening the door open only to find a small girl sitting on Cammie's bed. Her dirty blonde hair barely reached past her shoulders, and her eyes seemed to change from a dull blue to an electric blue in seconds.

"Hi!" The small girl yelped, a huge smile spread across her face; a smile that belonged to the one and only Cameron Ann Morgan.

"Hi," we said in unison, "how are you?" I asked.

"Good." Her eyes roamed the room, "This is a pretty room."

"That's good," Macey looked at me for help, "how old are you?"

"Three!" Younger Cammie held up three of her fingers to make sure we knew exactly how old she was.

"Hey, what do you guys need?" We all turned to find Zach Goode standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed across his broad chest. He peered his head around us to look at the little girl, who was now playing on Cammie's bed, "Who's that?"

"Zach meet your three year old girlfriend."

**HEY! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Thanks for all the reviews and everything, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me if I did a good job in the humor department or what! FYI: I don't own anything.**

**Zach**

You know, Cammie was really cute as a three year old. Although, she was a little annoying. A cute annoying, like if your girlfriend keeps texting you and it's really annoying but really cute at the same time.

"How old are you?" Cammie asked while she pulled all the clothes in the closet off their hangers. I was right behind putting everything back together again.

"Eighteen, you?" She turned around, a grin spread across her face as she lifted three fingers in the air, then she replied a short, "Three!" before turning back to her previous rampage of the room.

_Bex, where are you guys, _I thought. They went down to get Head Mistress Morgan to help fix Cam. They also found some clothes for her, because personally I didn't fell comfortable seeing my three year old girlfriend naked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" A small voice asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Actually," A smirk played on my lips, "I do."

The little girl looked down disappointedly, "Is she pretty?" Was she...jealous?

"Yeah, she is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen before in my life."

"Oh."

"She's almost as cute as you." I told her, as I kneeled down to her level.

Her smile grew ten times as she ran over to me. She ran in full sprint before jumping into my arms, giving my the largest hug I had ever received before. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame, which was even tinier than usual.

Her tiny hands began playing with my hair, pulling at particular strands. I rubbed small circles on her back and before I knew it, she was asleep.

_That was fast_, I thought. Slowly, I stood up making sure I didn't wake Cammie. I looked around the room to take in the damage, half of the girls' closets were laid out on their beds, their beds were spread all over the play and I don't even what to tell you what Cammie did with their bras and underwear. Lets just say, some of the girl's money is going down the drain, along with their bras.

The door opened suddenly, I turned to see Cammie's mother and friends.

"What happened in here?" Ms. Morgan asked before her eyes landed on me, "That's not-" Her sentence trailed off for one of us teenagers to answer.

"Yep." Bex exclaimed.

"This is Cammie."

As if on planned, Cammie began to stir in my arms. Her thumb had moved from around my neck and into her mouth. It was so adorable. She turned to see who was now in the room that had turned into her personal playground.

"Mommy!" She shouted right in my ear before wriggling out of my grip. She jumped out of my arms and ran over to her mom. I could only stand there, shell-shocked.

"Wow, you must feel really loved right now, huh Goode?" The girls were trying to suppress the laugh that was threatening to escape them.

"Whatever." I brushed off the hurt that hit right in the middle of my chest. But I had to remember that she was only three.

"Mommy, look what I found." She pulled out a Victoria Secret bra, leopard printed. God help me.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, where did you get that?" Her mother demanded, as she snatched the bra out of her hand.

"In the draw!" She pointed to Liz's draw.

Everyone turned to Liz, completely surprised, "Liz?"

"What? You act like I'm the first to ever shop at Victoria Secret." She looked down, her cheeks were flush red.

Eventually, Cammie wriggle out of her mothers arms and onto the ground. She started playing with the covers on her bed again. The other girls started putting everything back to how it once was.

"I don't understand how this happened." Ms. Morgan's exasperated voice made Cammie come out from the covers of her bed. Her eyes landed on her mother as Ms. Morgan sat down on her daughter's bed.

Cammie climbed over and placed herself on her mother's lap, and began playing with her mother's fingers, "Where's Daddy?" Cammie asked as she poked at her mother's wedding ring.

Tears welled in Ms. Morgan's eyes, "He had work he had to attend to elsewhere, he is no longer with us." She told her daughter, as Cammie tried to take her mother's ring off her finger. She looked down disappointedly. With Cammie's age change, she would have to go through the "Where's Daddy?" talk again.

"Cammie, why don't we go get some lunch." Bex asked Cammie to distract her from her mother, who was momentarily having a little breakdown.

Cammie sprang from her mother's lap over to Bex's bed and started playing with her bed. When I say playing I actually mean destroying.

"Ms. Morgan, we're going to take Cammie down to get something to eat." She told the Headmistress of Gallagher, who could only nod as she stared unblinkingly at her wedding ring.

Bex quietly took Cammie and the other girls out to go downstairs. I still wonder why they decided to leave me with Ms. Morgan. But I'm happy they did. It was smart of Bex, to get Cammie out of there before she asked anything else that would bring her mother to tears.

I walked over to Ms. Morgan, softly placing my arm around her shoulder, giving her a one armed hug. It was very awkward, being eighteen and her being...I don't even want to go there.

"It's okay." I told her gently. I slowly receded my arm from around her, before patting her knee and getting off the bed to leave.

"Don't leave her," Her voice was strained, her lips trembling, "don't put her through what I have been. Please." She pleaded.

"I won't, I love her."

"I know," Her voice so broken, so unrealistic, "you remind me so much of Matthew, so determined. **(A/N: I am just guessing on how Matthew really was...so yeah)** But sometimes, so much determination can hurt the ones you love." Before I could ask her what she meant by that, she stood up and walked out of the room, without another word.

**HEY! Hoped you liked it! Review please, let me know if I was able to make you laugh, a chuckle with even do!**

**Anyway, HAPPY NEW YE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Hope you guys liked the last chapter, I would really like to see more reviews! Come on guys, you gotta have something to say about what I did. Good or bad, just don't be to mean! Thanks! I don't own anything!**

**Bex**

_What's your name?_

_How old are you?_

_Where am I?_

_Can I play on the stairs again?_

_Where do babies come from?_

_Why do you talk so funny? (Not cool Cammie)_

_Why are your shoes so tall? (Directed to more Macey than Liz or myself)_

_Can I have some pie?_

These were some of the questions Cammie has asked us and we answered every one...except for the 'babies' one.

"Cammie," I turned around to face the three-year old, "how about we play a game?"

Her face immediately lit up, "A game?"

"Yeah," Macey interjected, "it's called the Quiet Game!" Her voice hit a higher pitch to make it sound like a magical game.

"Okay! What do you have to go?" Macey and I looked at each other.

I bent down, making myself leveled with Cammie's small body, "You have to stay quiet as long as possible."

"OKAY!" She shouted.

"But-you need to be quiet to win."

"OKAY!"

"That requires not talking." I told her in a quiet whisper.

She nodded her head vigorously. I stood up and we continued our journey to the cafeteria.

For the rest of the walk to the cafeteria, Cammie was completely silent. Macey and I both took the lead, Liz was behind us, Cammie at her side. I had to constantly look back to make sure Cammie was still there.

"Okay, we're here...Cammie?" Macey turned around slowly to find that Cammie had fled. "Cammie?"

We quickly looked around, under the tables, back in the hallways. After a minute or two, we decided to give up, she could be anywhere by now. And with her being a pavement artist, and a good one at that, she would be able to hide anywhere.

"Um...Bex?" Tina's voice rang throughout the halls.

"Yeah?" My monotone voice showed that I really didn't care about the gossip that she was surely dying to spill.

"Could you help me with something? Just real quick." Her voice was high-pitched, I could tell she was nervous about something, "Get off me you little...thing."

I heard giggling of a child behind me, I turned to see Cammie sitting on Tina, who was laying on the ground, as Cammie pulled at the Gossip Queen's spotless hair.

"OW!" The yelp was so high-pitched, it was weird and very annoying.

"Cammie, come here." Macey ordered.

"I'm good, but thank you for the offer." Cammie replied, I felt bad for Ms. Morgan, she had to deal with Cammie for seventeen years. God help _her_.

"It wasn't an offer, it was a demand." Macey shouted from across the hallway, attracting most of the girls' attention that were traveling to their classes.

"That's _Cammie_?" I heard someone ask from behind Tina.

"_Cammie? Cammie who_?"

"Mommy!" Cammie bellowed, jumping from Tina's back and into her mother's arms.

"Hi, sweetheart." Mr. Morgan eyed all the girls in the hallway, "Get back to class ladies, nothing to see here."

"She's being mean to me." Cammie told her mom, pointing at Macey.

"What did I do?" Macey asked, she seem legitimately confused.

"She was ordering me around, give her a time out." Cammie demanded to her mother.

She only nodded, "Macey, don't do it again." A teasing smile spread across her face, showing that she wasn't really upset.

"Yes, ma'am." She mocked, a smile on her face.

"Good." Cammie exclaimed, she really believed that her mother was reprimanding Macey.

"Headmistress," Tina called from the stairs, "-that _girl_ jumped on my back and started trying to pull all my hair out of me head. I demand she be detained."

"_That girl_ just so happens to be my daughter. So I expect you to treat her with the utmost respect." Ms. Morgan's voice changed from a sweet mother to the authority figure we all knew to be as Headmistress Morgan.

Tina's eyes widened for a moment from the shock before turning her gaze to Cammie. That was before she began glaring at our teacher's daughter, "Yes, ma'am." She muttered under her breath before rubbing the back of her head, and storming up the stairs.

She turned back to us, "Okay, why don't we get something to eat?" She asked, more to her daughter than us.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Cammie shouted before grabbing her mother's hand and ran towards the cafeteria door. As she ran past me, she grabbed my hand too and dragged me to the door. Her mother slowly opened the door, exposing the beautiful eating room on the other side, "Wow!" Cammie voiced.

"I know." Her mother whispered in her ear.

Cammie jerked my hand towards her, it actually kind of hurt, "I'm pretty sure I won the quiet game!" She told me.

"You're right. We lost way too soon. I demand a rematch." I smiled down at her, she was so sweet, so innocent. Her smile was one of that belonged to a carefree girl, a girl who wasn't currently being pursued by a terrorist group, who was trying to kill her.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Liz asked, her small voice nervous. She gets nervous a lot.

"Anything is fine." Headmistress Morgan told her. Liz nodded before disappearing behind the walls of the room and into the kitchen.

"Cammie? Sweetheart, I have some questions I want to ask you."

"Okay."

"What was the last thing you remember?" Cammie looked down, thinking about what her mother was asking her.

"I remember waking up on a big bed, with a really pretty boy staring at me." Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. Macey and I were about to explode at Cammie's definition of the tough Zach Goode.

_Yeah Cammie, he is very pretty. _I thought.

"Okay, what about before that?" Cammie's mom asked slowly, making sure her three year old completely understood her.

"Nothing really, beside you tucking me into bed. Then I woke up here. Where am I anyway? Can I go outside? Is there pie here. Preferable apple, it is the best. It makes my tummy feel good! **(I really don't know what Cammie's favorite pie is-Guessing here, sorry!)** Can I go find Liz?"

Her mother nodded, looking down. Cammie sprang from her seat and ran into the kitchen, "How are we going to get Cammie back to normal?"

Macey and I exchanged a look before looking at Ms. Morgan, "I don't know." Macey told her.

"Liz is the chemical genius within all of us. We have no idea, we don't even know what _this_ is." The Headmistress of Gallagher Academy began rubbing her forehead, obviously stressed about something.

"What is going on?" Mr. Solomon, our CoveOp teacher stormed into the room, "All my students are talking about Cammie being a little girl."

"Joe, we have a little problem." Ms. Morgan started before being interrupted.

"Mommy, look." Cammie sprinted into the room before forcing a crumpled piece of paper in front of her mother's face.

Ms. Morgan sighed in exasperation, and I didn't blame her. Cammie was an exhausting little girl. Cammie must have noticed because her face immediately dropped like a ton of bricks.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Ms. Morgan asked, rubbing her head Cammie looked down, a tiny frown on her once cheery face.

"I just found this note." She muttered before turning around to leave, tears welled in her eyes.

"Come here, baby" Rachel Morgan told her daughter before scooping Cammie up into her arms then placing her on her lap, "What does this note say?"

"I don't know." A small smile played on her face, knowing that her mother wasn't mad at her.

Ms. Morgan opened the note, and her eyes became the size of golf balls, "Where did you find this?"

"Under a table." Cammie declared, seeming very proud of herself.

"What does it say?" She handed the slip of paper to me.

It read:

_"Don't forget to order those thongs you wanted from Victoria Secret!_

_Signed, Anna to Tina"_

Okay, that was bloody awkward. Why would you write that down then leave it somewhere for everyone to see; I mean, goodness.

"What's a thong?" Cammie's small voice asked. Although she pronounced it as _th-O(long "O")-ng. _Her mother only glared at the note for opening up this discussion.

"Something you will never wear!"

"What the hell?" I had to snicker at Macey's slip up.

"Language, young lady."

"Sorry, ma'am." She muttered, I knew perfectly well that she wasn't sorry at all.

"Hell?" I cracked then when I heard Cammie's little girl voice say it in such an innocent voice. I was laughing so hard, I was having trouble breathing.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! We don't say things like that!" Ms. Morgan scolded.

"She just did!" Cammie said pointedly.

"Yes, and I told her to watch her language." She told her daughter in the same tone.

"Can I take a nap?" Cammie asked suddenly. I've noticed Cammie can't really stay on one subject at a time.

"Yes, come on. Lets get you tucked in for a nap." Ms. Morgan agreed before picking Cammie up and taking her out the door with a three-year old Cammie's head lolled on her shoulder. She was so cute.

"Can someone please explain what is going on here?"

I took over explaining this to our teacher, "Well, Cammie was turned into a three-year old and we are currently trying to figure out the cure. But for now, we need to find Liz."

**Zach**

Where is everyone? I looked down all the halls and could find anyone. Did everyone just get up and walk off the planet?

"Zach?" I turned to see Ms. Morgan, she seem more drained than before, "Hey, I have to work on some paper work, would you mind walking Cammie for a while? She seemed to really take a liking to her." Rachel told me, wriggling her eyebrows in the process.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I'ld love to." She gently, making sure not to wake her, placed her daughter in my arms. With another appreciative, "Thanks" she walked out of the hall. I quickly made my way back to Cammie's room and placed Cammie on the bed.

I sat there for a few moments until I heard shifting and shuffling. I looked down to see the small girl playing in the covers of the bed again. She really liked bed covers.

"HI!" She gave me the sweetest, most innocent smile known to man. I couldn't help but smile, even if I was depressed as hell. She just had a smile that would make the saddest person smile-just for her.

"Hey." I patted her head, in the way you would a puppy. But she only shook me off immediately. She glared up at me, a glared that reminded me of a little kitten. I couldn't help be laugh at the thought.

"What are you laughing at?" She pouted.

"You, you're so cute." I told her, her mouth formed an "O" shape.

"You're right, I am!" She yelped before jumping up and swinging her arms around my neck. As she smashed her face against my neck, I could feel her warm breath as she giggled softly.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna get a thong!" I started choking, I seriously couldn't breath for a second.

"Where are you going to get one of those?" I choked out. Her smile only grew wider, I was slightly scared of her answer.

"From Victoria Secret, just like Tina!" She said, the pride was evident in her voice.

"Tina? Why would you want to do what Tina does?" I asked, she was already so gorgeous, even as a three-year old. Well, she's more cute than gorgeous because-well-she's three.

"Because," Her smile disappeared from her adorable tiny face. Her brows scrunched together, letting me know that she was think hard, "Well, I mean, don't you like people who get things from Victoria Secret?" She asked. Where would she get something like that?

"No, why would you think of that?" Did she really think I was that shallow?

"Well, when I showed Mommy that Bra and when I brought up the thong your face got a weird expression on it, I thought you like that kind of stuff." Her eyes lowered down to my stomach.

"No, of course not."

"Oh," She made the sweetest sound as she placed her tiny hands on my chest. She looked up at me, confusion written all over her face, "Why is your chest so hard? It's like a rock!" To prove her point, she slammed her tiny fist against my chest, it really tickled more than anything.

"It's because I exercise daily."

"Oh." She softly leaner her head on my shoulder and started lightly snoring in my ear. I gently placed her on her bed, pulling all the covers up to warm her up.

"Night Cam, I love you." I whispered before sitting on the chair next to the bed.

**HEY! Thanks for all the great reviews and all that stuff and HAPPY 2013!**

**Comment, tell me everything. All your new years resolutions, and if I get 6 or more resolutions I will type all my resolutions down in the next chapter! Thanks and HAPPY 2013! Remember REVIEWS AND TELL ME UR RESOLUTIONS for 2013!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! Thanks for all the reviews, and thank you meghan424644, laneygirl98, and PrincessMoi for telling me your resolutions! And I hope you exceed those expectations. For me, I want to work on my tennis, get better at my flute and piccolo, learn the sax soon and...get more toned and fit! Anyway, hope you enjoy today's chapter. I don't own anything.**

**Zach**

"Zach," I felt a slight shake on my shoulders, "Zach, wake up." Macey's voice was full of concern and worry.

"Where is Cammie?" _Shit._ I must have fallen asleep. I looked at the room to find that the room looked like a tornado ran through it, a tornado named _Cammie._

"She must have left when I was sleeping." I told them as I got up and straighten my leather jacket.

"Yeah. Well, she not only left but she left a mess behind her." Liz groaned, seemingly irritated for a second.

"Zach?" I turned to Bex.

"Yeah?"

"What is that...?" She pointed to my face, "On your face." I turned to a mirror to find that black marker was all over my face. I looked at my forehead to see it read: _"Cammie wuz hear!"_ Hearts were drawn all around the note.

"What the heck?" I looked around frantically for a towel or something I could use to scratch all this off.

"Here." Macey walked over to me and started wiping off my face, being very rough. After she was finished, I turned to the mirror, I had to note that my whole face had turned a beat red.

"Ow." Macey started walking away, "Rub hard enough?" I muttered before turning around to face the girls.

Macey looked at me with an eyebrow raise, expectantly, "Would you rather I tear your face off to take the pain away?" She asked with a sweet smile on her face.

I shook my head slightly, "I'm good, thank you." I mumbled, "Come on, lets go find Cammie."

"I'm right here." I jumped at the small voice, I looked at the down to find a small girl, her hair was messed up. She had seriously bad bed head. A frown was evident on her face, and a big red scratch on her leg.

"What happened?" Bex asked as she ran over to pick Cammie up to make sure she didn't disappear on us again.

"I was playing with the vase in the hall, and it broke on. So I started cleaning it up, then I fell. And it cut me, and it weally stings." A sob escaped her, but you could tell that she really wanted to keep it in. She kept looking at me, as if she didn't want me to see her cry...no, that couldn't be. She wouldn't care about something like that...would she?

"It's okay, we can fix you up in no time, okay?" Bex's voice suddenly soften to the extent that I didn't even know it was Bex talking. Cammie slowly nodded before thrusting her thumb into her mouth. A single tear trickled down her cheek, I just wanted to run over a snatch her from Bex's arms and wipe all her tears away.

"Give her here." Macey instantly walked over and grabbed Cammie our of Bex's arms, "Dry your eyes, we are going to give you the best make over. Understood?" The little girl nodded her head quietly. Macey began walking out the door while making sure that she didn't get Cammie's blood on her uniform. Bex followed shortly behind.

After both were out the door, Liz collapsed onto her bed, "Uuuhhh!" She groaned. She sounded so stressed out.

"What's wrong _Bookworm_?" I asked, using her code name.

"Nothing, it's just...I feel so responsible about all this. I'm the reason were in this dilemma in the first place." She began rubbing her forehead.

"Well, didn't you say that she ran in on you when you were experimenting with chemicals?" She looked at me, a confused look appeared on her small face.

"Yeah." She drawled, she seemed confused as to where I was going for that.

"Well, I find it hard to find a reason has to how this is all your fault." I stated, walking over to her and rubbed small circles on her back.

"I guess." She didn't seem convinced, but before I could explain further the door opened.

"Lady and Gentleman, allow me to introduce the new and improved...Cameron Ann Morgan." Bex announced, a tiny girl walked into the room. Her honey colored hair was curled and tied back in a ponytail. A large bow set upon her head, her grey/blue eyes went well with her electric blue skirt and her white tank with a large flower coming out of the front.

Cammie walked in shyly, her eyes looked down at the ground. She stopped right in front of Liz and me. She looked up, her eyes immediately landed on my arm that was stretched around Liz's shoulder. Her eyes looked back down to meet the ground, "Do you like is?" She asked, her voice was small. She seemed so nervous for the answer.

I retracted my arm from Liz and crouched down to Cammie's level, "I think you look like a million bucks." I whispered to her. Her eyes suddenly widened before she wrapped her arms around my neck. I immediately wrapped my arms around her small frame.

"Thank you." Her childish voice whispered.

Someone from behind me cleared their throats. I was about to ignore it until I heard one of the most annoying voices I had ever heard, "Dude, I think you're going soft on us."

_Grant._

**(OKAY! I know u hate me for this, but I have to ask you...when do you guys think I should start the actual adventure/problems part! I don't want to tell you what is it, it's in the summary. But still like maybe 3 or 4 more chapters of the this cute stuff then the COC parts! THANKS! REVIEW!)**

**Grant**

"WHAT?" Jonas and I all shouted at Mr. Solomon.

"No need to yell." Joe Solomon stated calmly on the other end of the phone, "Cameron Morgan has been turned into a three-year old toddler."

"How?" I asked, before the phone was snatched from my hand.

"Is Liz okay, has she been de-aged?"

"No, but you guys need to come over to Gallagher. Cammie has proved to be more of a...burden than we thought she would be."

"Okay, we'll be over A.S.A.P." I waited for a reply only to be met with silence, "Well, I guess we're heading to Gallagher."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~Page Break~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

As we walked up to my British Bombshell's room, we head clapping and cheering. There was something happening on the other side of the door.

Jonas opened the door without a care, we were met to find out best friend crouched down with a little girl's face smashed up against his neck.

"Dude, I think you're getting soft on us." I informed him, he tensed up before standing up.

"Dude, I think you're getting more annoying every time I see you." He turned to see a teasing smile on his face.

"Is that so?" I asked as a large grin covered my face.

"Yeah, I think so." His signature smirk played on his lips, telling me he was enjoying this all too much.

"Than I'm doing what I was born to do." I told him, he could only chuckle at that, "Well, who is this?" I smiled down at the little girl, at least three years old, who was clinging to Zach's legs.

"Cammie." Her soft voice was so quiet, I wouldn't have heard it, if I wasn't a spy.

"Cammie, as in the great Cammie Morgan that I hear so much about?" I asked, a grin displayed on my lips.

Her soft giggle let me know that she was opening up to us, "Well, I'm Grant Newman and this is my friend, Jonas Anderson. We are from Blackthorne Institution for Boys."

"What is a Blackthorne?" She asked me, how she pronounced every syllable of Blackthorne was so adorable.

"It is a school for boys." I answered, as I picked her up. She seemed so sweet, and cheery.

"Hi, Jonas!" She yelled in Jonas's face, he flinched back slightly. He fixed his glasses, "Hi." His voice was shaky, how could he be nervous of a three-year old.

"So what do you guys doing here?" Bex asked, she seemed slightly miffed that we were there.

"Mr. Solomon instructed us to come here and help you with your little..." I cleared my throat not knowing how to describe this, "-problem."

Bex glared at me with those beautiful eyes, "We got it but thank you for wasting ten minutes of my life."

Macey went wide eyed at that, "Bex, we need all the help with our dilemma that we can get. Anyway, we are going to catch up on all the classes we missed, so..." she seemed to hesitate for a second, "-good luck. You'll need it." She told us before all the girls walked out the door.

Jonas and I turned to Zach after I placed Cammie on the bed, "Did they seroiusly think it was smart to leave a three-year old with three teenage boys?" I asked, a smirk on my face.

I swear to God," Zach growled, "you better not be thinking what I think you are thinking."

I thought for a second, "OH, GROSS DUDE! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!"

"You were the one that said it not me."

"What's gross?" We looked over at the little girl, who had her head sticking out of the bed covers.

"Nothing, Grant is just being disgusting." Zach told her as he walked over and scooped Cammie into his arms.

"What did he do?" She looked up at Jonas for the answer after she realized that she wasn't going to get anything out of Zach.

"Um," He stuttered out, "don't get me involved, I didn't even get joke." He held his hands up in the arm in surrender.

"How did you not get that, bro?" I asked, was he really _that_ smart yet _that_ slow? He was a finalist for Fieldstein Honor in his freshman year, yet he still didn't get that?

"What? I'm sorry I don't have a dirty mind." He muttered.

"HEY!" Cammie shouted, a smile spread across her face. Her blue eyes lit up, are pearly white teeth showed through.

"Yeah?" Zach questioned gently.

"Let's play tag. You're it." She tapped Zach on the shoulder before wriggling out of his hands and into the closet.

This was going to be...interesting.

**HEY! How did you guys like it? I really hope you review as much as last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Happy January 2, 2013!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! I would like to thank everyone that gave me really good ideas about what I should do! THANKS: **Krazykid500** and Cassia Goode! Thanks and I hope you enjoy today's chapter! I really want you guys to review, I think it is going very well, and I really want you guys' input! But it might not be in that specific chapter! Thanks guys!**

**Zach**

_We are in so much shit!_

Cammie was now running around the halls, running into people and throwing things at us as we tried to catch her.

"Cammie!" Grant yelled, "Come back here right now!"

"You have to come and get me first!" Cammie giggled from ahead of us.

"Cammie, don't you dare go down there." Before we could stop her, she traveled down toward the Sublevel One. **(Thanks Krazykid50)**

She made her way through the door and disappeared behind it. **(Can someone tell me if it is underground or what because I know that Sublevel 2 is? Thanks!)**

**Cammie**

_Oh..._

Where am I?

The walls were all foggy and weird looking. As I kept walking, I saw a black wall with a red light coming out of it.

A smile spread across my face, maybe it's a looking hole! I stood in front of it but I was stopped, it started at my feet and grew higher and higher until it went way over my head.

The door began speaking, "Personnel Authorized."

Suddenly, a door opened up. And the man I saw from the food room was standing at a chock board. All the girl's turned around, my eyes suddenly found Bex. Her black hair and pretty skin tone stood out like a soar thumb!

"Bexy!" I shouted before barreling at her, and eventually jumped into her arms, "Hi!"

**Bex**

"Bexy!"

_Bexy? What kind of name is Bexy?_

I turned around to see a small girl running towards me...fast! A smile played on my face as I opened my arms for my best friend to jump into.

"Hi!" Cammie's small hands started fidgeting with my uniform.

"Hi!" I bounced her on my lap, "How are you? Where are the boys?"

Of course, Grant would lose Cammie.

"CAMMIE!" A loud voice bellowed, "Cammie?" It was obvious now that it was a boy's voice.

"Oh." The masculine voice drawled, "Well, hello ladies." Was he flirting?

I turned to see Macey rolling her eyes, while the others ogled over him.

"We were playing tag and I'm pretty sure I won!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Really?" I asked, "You must be really fast!"

She nodded her head vigorously, "Yeah! They didn't even come close!"

She ran her tiny hands through my hair, "Your hair is pretty." She muttered, her eyes were glazed over. Then her eyes gazed over to Zach before she looked down quickly.

Mr. Solomon cleared his throat, "Hello, how may I help you today?" His gently smile showed that he meant no harm.

"I don't know, who are you? Where is my Mommy? Can I have some food? Can I have some Pie? Preferable apple! I like apple!"

"Okay Mr. Solomon, no, maybe, and depends!" He answered her without missing a beat.

"Oh..."Her voice faltered as she looks down, "well, can you take me to my Mommy?"

"Of course, come on." She looked up excitedly before jumping out of my arms and into our CoveOps teacher's, "Ladies, I want you to read pages 75 to 100 in the Spy Codes for tomorrow's worksheet. I expect all pages read, there will be ten questions for each page read." And with that, our CoveOps teacher walked out the door.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!Page Break~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Joe Solomon**

"Are you a teacher? What do you teacher? Can we go to the park? I want pie!" She completed her rabble with a whine.

"Okay, just a second," I thought for a second, "okay. Yes I am a teacher, I teach CoveOps. No we can't go to the park and I know you want pie but I don't know if we have any."

She looked down, her eyes began watering. _Good Job Joe!_ I thought. I crouched down to be eye level with this little girl, "Hey," I whispered, making sure to draw her attention from the floor up to me, "It's okay. We can later, okay? After we figure some...things out." I hesitated, I wanted to make sure I said the right thing at the right time.

"Okay." She murmured before walking off, her beautiful smile returning back to her small face. After minutes of silence, we finally walked up to Rachel's door.

I slowly opened the door to find the wife of my best friend sitting on her chair...in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Her beautiful dark hair was pulled into a bun, fully exposing her flawless forehead. She looked up to see her three-year old daughter at my side.

Rachel's eyes widened when her daughter sprinted toward her and jumped, in midair she was able (somehow) to do a 360 before landing on her mother's lap with an adorable, "Hi!"

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Her mother asked, she seemed to talk to her as if Cammie actually understood what she was saying.

"I am sssssooooooo bored. Can you play with me, Mommy?" She asked as she pulled at the strings of her mother's sweatshirt.

"I can't but I have someone your age that you may like." Cammie raised a tiny eyebrow, she seemed almost as confused as I was, "Cammie, I would like you to meet Tanner."

A small boy, a little taller than Cammie walked in. His blond hair and amazing green eyes. He held his head high and mighty, "Cammie, Tanner is one of my old friend's son. Tanner this is Cammie, she is my daughter."

"Hi." Cammie muttered as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Hey." Tanner smirked, this kid definitely reminds me of some one...I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"How old are you?" Cammie asked, she began lifting her head. I think she was getting a little more comfortable with him.

"Four!" He emphasized but holding up four fingers.

"Oh, I'm only three." Tanner looked down at her, you could tell from the look in his eyes that he definitely thought he was one for the books.

"Come on." He demanded, yanking her arm out the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked, a smile began growing on her face as she realized that she was finally going to be able play. Something she has been deprived of for the almost two days.

"I'm going to show you some cool...things." Both Rachel's and my eyes grew larger by that.

"Wait! I'll call the teenagers to watch you. Okay?" You could visibly see both kids' shoulders droop. But in the end, they both murmured a quiet, "Okay."

Minutes passed until the teenagers showed up, the two toddlers just talked continuously completely nonstop. A few times I saw Cammie blush and Tanner looking up triumphantly. Zach was definitely not going to like him.

_Zach...Zach!...ZACH!_ _That's who Tanner reminds me of!_ Finally, that was annoying the whole time I was talking to Rachel, I kept thinking about that. We discussed about how Liz was trying to find the cure to this.

"What's the problem now?" Macey asked as she walked in before seeing who was inside because she walked right into Tanner.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going will you?" Macey's eyes returned back to normal before a glare set on her face.

"Why don't you watch where you're sitting?" A smirk replaced his agree face.

"Hey, you're pretty cute." He told Macey as he wriggled his eyebrows.

Cammie's eyebrows scrunched up as she pouted slightly, she cleared her throat to get Tanner's attention back to her.

"Sorry," Tanner walked back to sit next to Cammie, "I'm Tanner. And you are..." He trailed off, waiting for one of the students to fill in the blank.

"Well, you little runt. I'm Macey, this is Bex, Zach, Grant and Jonas. Liz is currently in the lab doing some experiments." She was talking more to us, adults than she was the kids.

Grant leaned over towards Zach and whispered a soft, "You better watch your back around Tanner, I think he's making a move on _your_ girl.

Zach only elbowed him lightly as he started Tanner down. Although, Tanner just stared back at Zach just as easily.

"What are you looking at?" Tanner asked curtly, Zach raised his eyebrow at the kid's question.

"Nothing much." Zach answered cleverly.

Tanner took a small step toward Zach, I guess he was trying to be intimidating. Cammie looked at Zach expectantly, as if assessing what would happen next.

Zach only chuckled, he lifted Tanner up by the back of the shirt and brought Tanner up to eye level with him.

"Put me down!" Tanner demanded in a not so confident voice, I just have to note that Cammie was trying to suppress a laugh. I have to say, I was also trying to keep my chuckle from escaping me.

"Okay." Zach walked over to the couch and dropped Tanner, I kind of felt bad for the kid. Zach leaned down and whispered an intimidating, "Stay away from my girl." He stood up straight, walked over, and picked Cammie up, "Cammie doesn't need some boy to have fun with, she has me, Grant, Jonas, Bex and Macey. I think she is fine."

"Yeah she was having a great time!" Grant cheered from behind Zach. I saw Cammie turn to see Tanner from where she was being held, she looked at him with pity for a second before turning them back to Zach. All regret and pity instantly left, leaving no trace of it's presence.

"I want to play tag again!" Cammie whispered in Zach's ear, I wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for my spy abilities.

"Sure," He placed Cammie down and walked up to Grant, "you want to play tag?"

A gleam lit his eyes, "Definitely!" He walked over to Bex, leaned over and poked at her stomach, "You're it."

And that began their game! I was starting to like this side of Zach, so caring and open. Not so cold.

"Mommy?" Cammie asked, as she tugged at her mother's arm, "Mommy? Want to play?"

Rachel smiled down at her daughter, "Sure."

"Okay! You're it!" Cammie squealed as she ran out the door.

Rachel looked at me with a devilish look in her eyes for a moment before her chair went flying across the room. I sprinted out of the door and into the halls.

I was tackled to the ground as I felt someone lean over me and whisper softly, "You're it."

"What is going on here?"

_Abby?_

**HEY! I really want you guys to review, and give me ideas of what you would want me to do! I really appreciate the ones I had last chapter! Also, I'm sorry if it didn't go as planned as you hoped it would go with the suggestions! Finally, one thing I would LOVE would be if I had at least 75 reviews by the 6th chapter! Remember! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**!REVIEW!**

**Thanks, and love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! I love all the different reviews I got from the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this...I don't own anything! ENJOY!**

**Rachel**

"Abby?" I yelped as I immediately scrambled off of Joe. I looked up at my younger sister, her long dark hair laid perfectly on her shoulders and her gorgeous green eyes looked at us, confusing captivating them.

"What's going on here?" Her eyes were shooting between me and Joe.

I stood up, and fixed my already wrinkled sweat clothes, "Nothing. Just a little game of tag!"

"Hmm." Her lips formed a thin line, I noticed Joe was looking nervously from the floor up to Abby, "Hello, Joseph." Her tone was anything but amused.

"Hello, again, Abigail." He returned as he slowly stood from the floor, and dusted himself off.

"So," Abby turned to me, a smile showed on her beautiful face, "where is my wonderful niece?"

_How was I going to tell her? _I thought, _Maybe she'll run into Cammie._

"She's around here somewhere, playing with the others." A smile formed on my face as I remembered the adorable smile on my daughters face, something I hadn't seen in a long time.

Abby's eyebrow raised questionably, "Playing?"

Joe decided it was time for him to be heard, "Well, she isn't the same Cammie you saw a few weeks ago? Why are you where anyway?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, "What? Am I not allowed to see my amazing older sister and her stunning daughter?" I raised my eyebrows, similar to Abby; her shoulders drooped instantly, "Okay, I just got back from a mission and I wanted to see you guys. Is that so bad?"

Joe and I shook our heads, "No." Joe admitted, "We couldn't be more happy." He smirked, his smirk instantly reminded me of Zach's. He was about to continue before a childish voice interrupted him.

"Aunt Abby!" My now three-year old daughter darted towards her aunt. Opening her arms widely with a smile drawn onto her face.

"Cammie?" The question was eventually muffled by the hair from the head that was smashed into her neck.

"Cammie! Come back here!" Multiple teenagers sprinted towards us, "Cammie!"

"My God, I have never run that much in my life!" Grant told Zach dramatically. Zach could only roll his eyes at how stupid his friend was being.

Zach elbowed that same friend in the side, "That is such a lie, we were just training before we got here. We ran like twenty miles." Zach hissed.

Grant shook his head frantically, "No man, that was at least fifty miles." He gasped as he tried to catch his _fake_ breath.

He looked up to see Abby standing there, looking at him like he was crazy in the brain, "Oh, hello Ms. Cameron. How are you?" He asked as he straightened himself up, making sure he looked good for my younger sister.

"I'm fine. How about you Mr. Newman?" She asked making sure to emphasize the _'you'_

"Fine, thanks."

"That's good, and how is my _little_ squirt doing today?"

Cammie retracted her face from Abby's neck, "Good!" She cheered.

"Are you having fun with the big kids?" Abby was so sweet with children, she would be a great mother one day. I looked down sadly. _Of course, she wouldn't have to raise the child almost completely alone...almost._

Anyway, Cammie nodded her head frantically before turned and pointed at Grant, "He is funny, and weird." She whispered the last.

"Weird?" Grant mocked a disgusted look, "I am amazingly hot and extreme good looking. That covers up for my, as you so '_weirdness' "_

Cammie giggled at Grant's explanation. "See" She murmured into Abby's hair.

"Yeah, I get what you mean, he is pretty...different."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Grant asked as he crossed his arms across his broad chest, eyebrows raised as he waited for the answer that Abby was sure to give. It just won't be the one Grant would be looking for.

"Nothing everyone doesn't already know." All the teenagers chuckled at that, Abby really was a people person, she knew how to make a crowd smile, something that I am rarely able to do.

**Zach**

Cammie pulled at some of Abby's hairs as she lolled her head on her aunt's shoulder.

Before anyone could guess, it was time for dinner. This day went faster than you would have ever thought, "Come on, kids." Ms. Morgan gestured for us to follow her into the mess hall.

As we walked through the doors, all the girls went silence. Most of the Gallagher Girls were ogling over us, except _my_ Gallagher Girl. She was sleeping on her aunts shoulder.

"Who is that?"

"She looks so familiar."

"Why is she where?"

"Isn't she a little too young?"

"Is she related to Ms. Morgan?"

All the girls were whispering around the room. Although none were really trying to keep it quiet for just themselves to hear.

"Girls, I would like to introduce you to-" Rachel was interrupted, and didn't look happy about it as she looked up to glare at Anna.

"Who is the kid?" The girl asked, she seemed seriously confused.

"This is my daughter, although she is currently not herself. As you all can see." Ms. Morgan said nervously.

"What happened?" Anna asked again.

"Nothing that concerns you," Abby snapped, "just be happy it wasn't you." She glared as she rocked Cammie in her arms.

"You may begin eating ladies." The Headmistress spoke before sitting down and began talking with Abby.

The students began eating acting if nothing had happened. Although they repeatedly looked over to Abby, at the little girl in her arms. Cammie's head started moving, I think she was starting to wake up.

She turned her head, and scanned the crowd. Her beautiful blue eyes suddenly landed on me, she pulled at Abby's hair and pointed over to me. Abby smiled over to her and placed her down on the ground.

She got to her feet and dashed over to us. Jumping into my arms was now a common thing; she has done it so many times it was not out of the ordinary.

"Hi!" She squeaked out, before she looked down at my food. Her eyes grew twice their original size from just the image of the food. She licked her lips hungrily.

"I want some!" She demanded cutely. She pointed at the chicken that was in the middle of the table. Her small stomach began growling at me to give in to her demands.

"Okay." I told her. As I placed her on my lap, and made sure she was comfortable and I was able to move enough to get her food, and mine.

After moments of hesitation, she spoke again, "NOW!"

"Okay, okay!" The group chuckled at how Cammie was practically yelling at me.

I cut off a medium sized piece for her. I gave it to her and she grew a look of disgust on her face.

"I don't want that piece, I want that piece!" She pointed, but I could tell which part she was pointing at.

"This one?" She shook her head, "How about here?" _Nope? Seriously_, "Here?"

"Right here!" She pulled off a large chicken leg. She sat back and took a large bite of the chicken.

"What ever happened to that Tanner kid?" Grant asked suddenly, and of course off topic-as always.

"I'm pretty sure Ms. Morgan called his mother and came and got him." Bex answered.

"How did you think of him, Cammie?"

She looked down, and shrugged, "I don't know! He was weird, he thought we would go out and go to...um...Cheese Cake Factory **(A/N: Has anyone been there!?)**. What ever that is!" She said, waving her arms in the air. I loved how she pronounce the restaurant's name.

The girls giggled and looked at me like I was going to explode.

"What?" I asked as I threw my hands up in the air.

They all looked at one another, before looking back at me, "Nothing." They all said in unison.

Bex and Macey both smirked at me like they knew something I did not.

Bex walked over to me and placed her hand on the shoulder Cammie's head wasn't on.

"Come on, we need to get Cammie to bed." Macey told me.

"Okay." I stood up and Cammie shifted in my arms before yawning into my ear. Her small, soft voice was so adorable.

"Come on, Cam. We need get you to bed." Cammie nodded slowly before getting back into her old comfortable spot.

After minutes of walking, Cammie had fallen asleep. She snored lightly and mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you Zach." Cammie mumbled into my ear. I didn't know if it was the older Cammie talking or if it was just her three-year old sleepy mind talking.

I tried to lay her down on her bed, but her arms stayed locked around my neck. I continuously tried to pry her off of me, but she only shook her head. So I decided that it would be best if I just lay down with her.

I laid down under the covers with her laying on top of me. I brought my mouth close to her tiny ear and whispered a soft, "I love you too, Cammie."

**HEY! This definitely wasn't the most funniest of my chapters, but I don't know when I want to start getting into the action. I also had to write this in an hour for you guys! That's all the time I had with everything today! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! REVEIW! I seriously love hearing about what you guys thought! Criticism is completely open along with suggestions! Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Anyways I was thinking about starting a new storie, but I wanted to ask you guys first because I means that I won't be updating everyday! WAT DO U GUYS THINK!? Thanks! And I own nothing!**

**Zach**

The bright sun peered through the window, there was a light weight on my waist and small arms around my neck. I looked down to see a young girl on my chest. But it wasn't the three-year old I had become used to.

"Um, hello?" I asked softly as the small head snuggled closer to my chest and curled the covers around her even more. I placed my hands on her shoulders and lightly shook her.

She shuffled a little before the girl lifted her head. Her once electric blues eyes, have dulled into a light blue/grey. Her eyes widened at the sight of me and scrambled to sit down on my chest.

"Hi!" She cheered, "I'm hungery, can we get something to eat? I want pie! Did I tell you my favorite flavor of pie? It's-"

"Apple." I smirked, I remember how many times she told me about it when she was younger, in other words, yesterday.

"Well, I'm going to go down stairs." She informed me before hopping down my lap and starting to walk out the door.

I jogged after her, "Not so fast, little missy." I came up from behind her and scooped her up in my arms, "How about we wake the others before you get too excited."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care, as long as I get my pie." She frowned and walked over to Bex's bed, "Bexy! Wake up, I'm hungry."

"Okay, we'll go in a little bit." _Bexy_ groaned.

"Bexy?" Grant chuckled from the ground, "I think I'm going to start using that." As a reward for Grant being _Grant,_ he received a pillow in the face.

If looks could kill, Grant would be dead from the look he had received from Bex.

"Macey?" Cammie had made her way over to Macey and Liz's beds. She began shaking them softly. Bex must have noticed Cammie's changed in age because she looked at me for answers. As did the others after they registered the change of Cammie.

"Okay, lets go!" Cammie demanded as she stomped out of the room; on the way out she grabbed my arm and started dragging me out the door.

"Dude, you're getting weak." Grant chuckled as he saw me being dragged by a six-year old.

I rolled my eyes at him before I turned back to Cammie. In seconds, we were facing the door to the mess. Cammie opened the door within seconds, like yesterday the whole room's face.

Cammie's eyes instantly fell on her mother's. A smile gripped her face, she waved her tiny hand in the air at top speed.

Her mother'e eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. And I don't blame her.

"Headmistress Morgan," Macey spoke as if this large group of girl staring at her was nothing, "could we talk to you for, like, a minute or...five?"

"Yes," Ms. Morgan nodded, "just a second. I'll meet you out in the hallway." She pointed out the door behind us.

We all walked out, we all formed a circle, while making sure to leave a space for Ms. Morgan and Cammie in the middle.

Ms. Morgan came in minutes later with a look of confusion written on her face, "What is going on? What happened?" She asked, her line of questions stopped after she set eyes on Cammie.

"Hi, Mommy!"

Ms. Morgan smiled down at her daughter and crouched down to her level, "Hi Cammie. How's my favorite daughter?"

Cammie raised an eyebrow, "Mom, we all know I'm your only daughter."

Everyone chuckled at that, "Was she really like that when she was younger?"

Bex whispered into Macey's ear. Macey only shrugged, "She definitely doesn't seem like the type."

"When did Cammie start being shy and all that?" Jonas asked out of the blue, he had been so quiet lately, I had kind' of forgotten about him.

Ms. Morgan scooped up her daughter as Cammie wrapped her slightly longer legs around her mother's waist, "Maybe around sixth grade."

"Mommy," Cammie interrupted, "I am hungry. Can we go out?" She pointed towards the grand door as she pulled on her mother's earrings.

Ms. Morgan seemed to think about it for a minute, "If you promise to stay with the teenagers and to not under, any circumstances, separate from them. Promise?" She hung her pinky out.

"Promise." Cammie intertwined her pinky with her mother's. They shook three times before releasing. Cammie shook her way out of her mother's arms and onto the floor.

We quickly made out way to the door, "Wait, young lady."

We turned around to see Abby Cameron sitting on the grand staircase, waiting for us, "I knew Rachel wouldn't be able to say no to you guys, especially Cammie. Well, where are you going?"

"We were just going to go for a walk around Roseville, then back. Maybe stop at the park and have a little fun there for a while." Grant told her, as he eyed Bex.

"Well, just watch yourself out there. Not everone is as...put together as youselves." She eyed us one by one. She even eyed Cammie for a while, but Cammie only eyed her right back.

"We will." Bex and Macey said in unison.

Liz shifted awkwardly, "I think I am gonna stay back here, so I can work on the cure for this." She looked up at Bex and Macey as if asking for approval. They both nodded.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!Page Break!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

As we walked the streets of Roseville, I couldn't help but think someone was following us. I continuously looked behind me, because I just got that feeling that we were being trailed. And I didn't like being on one trailed, I like trailing not be trailed...if that makes sense.

"Can I play on the swings?" Cammie asked as she pulled on my arms. Her pouted when she realized that she wasn't able to move me. I smirked at her as I picked her up and threw her over my shoulders, "Hey! Put me down!" She shouted.

"You said you wanted to play on the swings." I walked over and dropped her onto a swing. Cammie made sure I could see the pout drawn onto tiny, little face as her plump, pink, little lips pursed slightly.

I smirked down at her, "Push me." She demanded as I began walking away. I turned around.

"Why not." I smiled down at her and walked behind her, then started pushing her forward.

She squealed with excitement, "Higher, higher!" She chanted.

"Okay." I agreed as I pushed her a little harder, making her soar into in the air before swinging back down to Earth. Her giggles filled my ears, making me smile along with her.

Although, my smile slowly disappeared as I looked over to see the other's eyeing around the playground, I knew they were thinking the same as I.

"Well, well, well." A venomously familiar voice chuckled, "Who do we have here?" I turned around to see the woman I never wanted to see again. The woman that had ruined my past, haunts my present and will always torment my future.

She took on more step towards Cammie, Bex and the others took a protective stance in front of us. Cammie looked up at me in confusion.

"Is this the wittle Cammie Morgan?" Her voiced changed to a mocking tone, "What happened to her?" She asked, her intense green eyes peered into mine.

"Nothing that concerns you." Bex growled, the woman dressed in a black double breasted coat looked at her.

"I'ld watch your tone before someone takes away your ability to use it. If you know what I mean."

"I would never let you within a fifty-foot radius of my mouth."

Without warning, multiple men with black jumpsuits dashed from the bushes and surrounded us. We fought as a team, kicking, punching, flipping but they just multiplied. With every one we defeated, another came our way.

"Well, how are you?" Everyone froze at the sweet voice, fake obviously.

"Good." _Damn_, I turned to find little six-year old Cammie in the arms of the woman.

"How about you come with us and we can go play with a little fun with me and my...friends?"

Cammie nodded at the word _Play_. She jumped off the swings and walked towards the woman.

"CAMMIE!" Bex yelled as she was restrained, as was the rest of us.

"Come on." The woman told Cammie, as she picked Cammie up. Cammie wrapped her little arms around _her_ neck.

"CAMMIE!" We yelled as she was taken away from us. Seconds later, she was gone, along with my mother.

**That was it! So I won't update tomorrow because I updated today, and also remember Sunday (Saturday for this week), Wednesdays, and Fridays. Thanks guys, review just like yesterday! let me know what you think of the new schedule! Thanks.**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ **

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ **

**\/ \/ \/ **

**\/ \/**

**\/**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! This is gonna be a really small chapter! Sorry, anyways I wrote this in a really limited amount of time bcuz i won't be around today much! so I had to update from my phone! anyways, i don't own anything! Imma be updating every other day! remember that! every other day! and maybe if I have time i'll do it 3 chapters in a row! depends on my school work!**

**Zach**

"How?" I smashed my fist into the wall, leaving a noticeable hole, "Sorry"

"None of us could have helps Zach. Calm down." Grant warned as he gestured, towards bex, who was currently squeezing the life out of a stress ball. **(A/N: Who else has one? I do.)**

"No!" I shook my head, "It was my fault, I should have been watching her. Instead I decided to be the hero and fight. I should have been there for her. I practically gave her other to them."

"You need to shut up," Grant growled, "it was no one's fault. They ambushed us, they won. But it wasn't anyone's fault. They might have won the battle, but we won't let them when the war." His eyes told me to shut up before he would start crying or something.

I nodded, but I didn't believe anything. I could have stayed by Cammie's side the entire time, and not let my mother anywhere near her.

Why did I have to come from the crazy woman? Why is she so evil, so venomous, so aggressive?

"How could we be played like that?" Bex asked, as she chucked the stress ball out the window.

"I don't know..." Ms. Morgan muttered, staring at Cammie's bed wit vacant eyes.

After _she_ left with Cammie, her little minions released the rest of us. We searched for hours until the midnight hit, we had to go back to Gallagher. There, we were interrogated my Ms. Morgan and Abby.

"We need to find her." Grant muttered, as he looked down onto Cammie's bed and stood next to Ms. Morgan.

"Well, duh." Macy snapped, "We aren't just going to leave her."

"Liz?" Liz looked up from her laptop, which she was studying intently. "What are you looking at?" Bex asked, her voice strained. She sounded as if she was about to explode.

"I was hacking Ms. Goode's computer." She said as she typed in a long line of letters and numbers.

Bex and Macey hurried over to sit on both sides of Liz, while Grant and I jogged behind the girls along with Ms. Morgan.

"What have you so far?" Bex asked as she eyed the screen.

"Just a sec." Liz murmured, as she typed something into a bar, the whole screen went dark.

Then, it was like the screen was typing on its own as it read:

_Nice Try._

The letters were big and mocking.

"Darn it." Liz screeched, as she pounded her hands on the laptop. Her laptop began glowing as it began giving off a green smoke. Then, out of no where, the laptop exploded, soundlessly in Liz's lap, "My laptop!" She shouted, her eyes started to water.

"Don't worry, we can get you a new one. But we need to find Cammie?" Bex comforted as she patted Liz's back before getting up, "What do you think she's doing...Cammie?" She asked, her eyes traveling between me and Grant.

"I don't know. I wish I knew, but at the same time I don't." Macey admitted, and I couldn't help by agree. We soon got Liz another laptop and she began doing her magic once again.

Liz went through at least ten laptops before she actually started getting far into the system until, "DAMN!" She shouted, we all looked at her with wide eyes. Liz was never, and I mean NEVER one to curse.

"What?" We all asked, Ms. Morgan's eyes were welled with tears.

"The screen went black again." We walked up to her and watched the screen, waiting for the message. Except, a room with a small bed showed up. In that small bed laid a small girl, laying on her side with multiple cords connecting to her head.

"A screen was showing in the background, showing pictures from Cammie's past. It shows me trailing her at the mall last year. **(A/N: They're Juniors here, OSOT didn't happen yet!)** Then when Cammie was being kidnapped by those agents with the black van. Many other visions showed, but the final one was of her jumping off the cliff.

"What is this?" Macey whispered. She was confused, as was the rest of us.

The little girl shifted as she muttered something under her breathe, but even as a spy...I could hear her. "Cammie!" Bex shouted, as if Cammie could hear us.

"Cammie!" Macey shouted with her.

I was about to tell them to calm down the girl shifted again, "Bexy." Her name raised hope in everyone.

Ms. Morgan turned to us, "Bexy?" She asked, her eyes lit, just ever so slightly.

We couldn't help but chuckle at the name Cammie had given Bex.

I got an idea, "Cammie can you hear me?"

"Zach?" Her girlish voice was so adorable, I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"I want you to take off all those cords and-"

"I don't think so." An evil voice countered, a tall woman with dark red hair. Her green eyes were disturbingly familiar...sadly.

"Mom, just let her go!" I yelled at her, hoping that using the word "Mom" well help.

"Hmmm." She thought before a smirk, also familiar, spread across her face, "I'm good."

"What are you doing to her?" Ms. Morgan yelled from between me and Grant.

"Oh, Rachel-" Her face dropped slightly, "how are you?"

"Just answer the question." _Rachel_ growled, she eyes staring daggers at my mother.

"Just testing some experiments on her. Poor thing, she is probably so tired by now. She's had a long day of tests. Oh, also-" She turned back to me, slightly, "did you meet my little helper, Tanner?"

_Tanner?_

A teenage boy walked into the picture, his blond hair shaggy and raffled, his green eyes were lit bright.

"TANNER?" We yelled, he, like my _mother_, smirked at us through the laptop screen.

"Well, I hope you had fun with your little cousin, Zachary?" I glared at my mother and my-so called-cousin.

"But..." Grant stuttered for a moment, he seemed as confused as I felt.

"You're not four!" Macey glared, her icy daggers stabbed at Tanner.

Tanner smirked back at her, "Oh, it was a cover. You ever heard of them?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"You better shut your mouth before someone shuts it for you-"

This was getting too far, "What do you want from Cammie?" I interrupted, my voice was strained.

"Oh, it's not Cammie I want. Well, it was; until we got what we wanted from her." She looked back at the little girl sleeping on her bed.

"Then why don't you just give her back to us, please." Liz begged.

"No, I want something else. Something I've wanted for years but I never seem to get."

"What is it? I'll give you anything, just don't hurt Cammie." I pleaded, and I don't plead often.

"You."

**Sorry! This was kind'of a short chapter, but I wanted to make sure everyone new, I am going to start a schedule! REMEMBER EVERY OTHER DAY! Because then that way I am able to think of better ideas for each chapter and I am able to keep up with school, sports, band and everything! SO remember! Tell me wat u think of this schedule, Thanks! Also give me ideas as to what u think i shood do! but i have a really good idea! just suggestions would be awesome!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ **

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks, i don't own anything!**

**Zach**

"You." She stated simply. Her green eyes stared at me with intensity, waiting for my answer.

After moments of silence between all of us, my mother spoke again, "Well, whatever you decide, meet me at the playground tomorrow at noon exactly. No sooner, no later."

Before anyone could protest, the screen shot black and the laptop exploded, all our breaths were released, the ones none of us knew we were holding.

I thought for a moment, if I went with her, we might be able to get Cammie.

"You can't seriously be considering this?" Bex shouted, as she turned around in her seat, "We can get Cammie back, but we can't lose you too." Her eyes were pleading.

"We have to get Cammie back, and get her back safely. That is all that matters right now." Ms. Morgan butted in, "We have to do what ever it takes to get her back. I would do anything to get her back." Her eyes welled with tears, Bex walked over and wrapped her arms around Ms. Morgan's shoulders.

"Yeah, so are we going to meet with her tomorrow?" Macey asked, her eyes held confusion.

"We have to, we don't have a choice." Bex snapped, "Well, we should get to bed, we'll need a lot of energy for tomorrow."

We all headed off to bed without another word, Grant, Jonas and I all headed down to stairs to our room.

"Zachary." Ms. Morgan stood there along with Abby, "Can we have a little...chat with you?"

"Sure." We walked over towards Ms. Morgan's office. Once we were in, Abby closed the door

"So," Ms. Morgan sat at her desk, while Abby leaned on her sister's desk, "what are you thinking about doing with all this?"

I shrugged looking down at the ground, "I don't think I have a choice." I muttered, I never thought I would ever have to go back there.

"You always have a choice," Abby snapped, "it just might not be the easiest choice." She looked at me, dead in the eyes.

"I know getting my daughter back is important, I've already lost my husband and I don't want to lose my daughter either, but we need you." Ms. Morgan asked.

Abby's eyes lit up, "Maybe..."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!Page Break~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Bex**

Beep Beep

I jumped out of my bed as I slammed my hand down on the clock.

"Macey wake up, we need to train." I groaned as I got out of bed and pulled Macey's covers off of her.

"Okay, okay." Her moaned, as she got up out of bed.

We walked our way down to the P&E Barn, and began sparing. Both throwing each other on the mat multiple times. We trained from seven a.m to ten a.m making sure to take water breaks.

"Well, you two just kick ass." Grant cheered as he swayed his way into the barn.

"Shut up." We told him in unison. As we both punched the punching bag at the same time.

"How's Zach?" Macey asked, her concentration still on the bag.

Grant shrugged, "Good I guess, he talked to Ms. Morgan last night but I don't know what they were talking about."

Macey and I looked at each other, "He's going to do it." I confirmed.

"I know." She agreed.

We grabbed our things and headed out the door and made our way over to Zach's room. Grant was right behind us, asking us what we were planning on doing.

"Zach." We barged into the boys' room.

He was laying on his bed, staring intently at a small picture. He looked up from the picture, his eye widened in surprise.

"What's up guys?"

"You wouldn't" I glared.

Macey crossed her arms across her chest, "If you even think about doing what we think your doing, you're wrong because we won't let you."

"How am I suppose to not do what you think I'm going to do, if you don't know what I am going to do, but you think I'm going to do something else, that I'm not going to so...if you think that make's sense?"

"No," I shook my head in denial, "we know you're going to give yourself up to get Cammie back and we're not going to let you." I told him stubbornly.

He only shook his head, "You don't know what I'm doing that goes along with that." He stated in a matter of fact type of tone.

"Then, please," Macey paused as she glared harder at Zach, "what do you plan on doing."

"It's a surprise, and if I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He questioned as he eyes me and Macey.

"Stop with the pointless mind games, we know what you are trying to do and it won't work." I yelled as I threw my hands in the arm with frustration.

"And what am I trying to do?"

"You're trying to tap dance around the problem at hand." Macey bellowed, her frustration showing through her words.

"I'm not, I'm just-"

My watch beeped wildly, I looked down to see that it struck eleven-thirty a.m, "We need to go." I said blankly, "Come on."

We walked in silence as we met with Ms. Morgan and Abby.

"Come on, we can take my car." We all loaded into Abby's car, once again, in silence.

We quickly made our way to the playground. Macey and I had silent conversations but for the most part, no one really started a full on conversation.

Once we were there, we quickly got out of the car. We quickly made our way over to the swings and looked around.

"Where is she? She said Noon on the dot." Macey complained as we turned to face the playground, our backs facing the trees.

"And on the dot I am." A voice sneered from behind us, we turned sharply to see a tall woman with Zach's green eyes, her dark red hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

Her eyes immediately landed on Zach, "So, what do you say?" She opened her arms wide, "Son?"

"Fine..." Zach muttered, but before he could walk towards her, his mother closed his eyes.

"Wait," she eyed everyone before she exploded, "DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?" She shouted.

We all looked at her like she was crazy, which she was slightly.

"I know what you're trying to do." She looked down, her eyes watered, "Well, if I can't have a son, then at least I can have second best." She took a remote control out of her pocket and pressed the big green button.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, cautious to come any closer towards Zach's mother, knowing that she wasn't completely right in the head.

"You'll see eventually." She told us before slipping the remote on her face, a smirk covered her face.

"Mom," Zach stepped forward, "what did you do?"

Ms. Goode snapped her eyes to her son, "If you didn't want to be my child, I know someone who does. Would you like to meet her?"

_Her? _

_God, please don't be..._

"Come on out." She shouted, before anyone could comprehend, the older version of Tanner walked out from the shadows.

Tanner smirked at us, "Well, we meet again. Don't we?" He eyed Macey up and down.

"Seriously, dream on. I would never date someone wears vertical stripes. Legit, dude where did you buy that? Did you keep the receipt? You might need it."

Tanner glared at her, "You won't be saying that when I practically rule the world. You'll be begging at my feet. But anyway, I have something ten times hotter now."

"Pfft," Macey scoffed, "Who would that be?"

"I don't think you want to know." Ms. Goode interrupted, "Rachel, you've been extremely quiet lately, same with you Abigail. What is the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Rachel growled, "More like a snake named Catherine."

"Where is Cammie?" Abby interrupted, her eyes trained on Catherine's.

"Somewhere around here. You know how kids are these days. Right Rachel?"

"You're a monster." She snarled, her eyes staring daggers into Ms. Goode.

"At least I know where my child is. What about you?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Why? Why do you have to be so evil as to take away someone's child?" Abby asked, "You're disgusting. You know that? You are nothing but trash and everyone that has anything to do with you."

Our eyes instantly snapped to Zach who had been quiet. He looked down in shame, his eyes were glazed over.

"Zach is a pure kid, I don't see how he is related to you in any way, shape or form." Abby corrected her self, she looked back at Zach with admiration.

He looked up, his eyes were shocked. Abby wasn't someone who gave a complement if you didn't actually deserve one.

"My son will eventually come to his senses, and join the winning team." Ms. Goode explained.

"Mom," Zach interrupted, "don't you get it? I have come to my senses. I am on the winning team. Don't you see the movies, the good guys always win."

"You don't really believe that...do you?" Ms. Goode's eyes watered again.

Zach's eyes turned cold, "There is nothing I believe in more than good(e)."

"You might try," Ms. Goode cleaned herself up, "but you will never forget where you came from. More or less, who you came from."

She smirked a smirk I have only seen on Zach.

"You're right. I can't forget where or who I cam from, but that doesn't mean I have to remember." His mother looked at him in confusion.

"You know that doesn't make sense." She bellowed, she eyed Zach to make sure he wasn't playing any games.

"It does, you just don't understand. Like everything else about me." He muttered.

Her eyes turned to ice, "Fine. Cammie, come on out."

_Cammie?_

Cammie walked out, she looked just like her usual self. Except her eyes, her once blue eyes were now changed into disturbing green ones.

"Yes." She walked up beside Ms. Goode.

_What was she doing?_

"Cammie!" Grant yelled.

She looked over at Grant, but he visibly jumped at the sight of her eyes.

"Do I know you?" She snapped.

Grant looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Do I know you?" She repeated, her brows furrowed together.

"Yeah, of course you know me." She looked her Grant, then me, then Macey and so on. Finally her eyes landed on Zach, her green eyes flickered blue quickly. She shook her head, as if to clear it of any thoughts.

"Anyway," she drawled, before eyeing everyone again, "our rides where." She told Ms. Goode.

_Our?_

"Thank you, dear." Ms. Goode patted Cammie's shoulder, "Come on." She gestured them to follow her.

"Cammie, wait!" Ms. Morgan shouted, "Cammie."

Cammie turned around slowly, "Who are you?" She snapped, that stopped her mother right in her tracks.

"Your mother." Her mother drawled, her eyes welled with tears.

"Oh, well...nice to meet you." She forced a smile onto her face before turned around.

"Wait up, babe." Tanner shouted, as he looked back at me and Macey. Then he wrapped his muscular arm around Cammie's waist.

"Hey! Get your dirty paws off her!" Zach shouted from where he stood.

Cammie looked back at him, her eyes flickering again before turning back to Tanner.

As everyone was frozen solid, as they left with our best friend.

**HEY! Hope you guys liked it! I really wanted to give you guys a kinda long one chapter. It was kinda weird but! please tell me what u think about! please, tell me what u guys think! THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, but I had 2 exams to study for-for tuesday and now i have 1 math for tomorrow and 1 science test. So here it is! Hope you enjoy! I will be updating on...friday? Maybe! Friday definitely, maybe thursday! it depends! Thanks I don't own you!**

**Also, Cammie is now 17! Her previous age and is brainwashed, but she wasn't completely brainwashed into thinking Ms. Goode was her mother or anything! But she was wiped of all her memories and they were replaced with ones of the COC!**

**Also thanks to everyone that reviewed last time! I feel so loved when I get all kinds of replies, my goal every time is at least 12 reviews! Thanks guys, hope you enjoy!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Third Person**

They were left behind, like yesterdays garbage. They tried to catch up, but as they approached the helicopter that held Zach'sGallagher Girl, it lifted off the ground and flew out of their reach-and eventually, out of their sight.

"How? How could this happen?" Ms. Morgan stuttered out as she slumped down to her knees, "First, Matt, now Cammie." Tears fell from her cheeks and onto the playground soil.

Abby quickly made her way over to her older sister, "Come on, sis. We'll get her back." She lifted Rachel off the ground and walked with her back to the van, while she smoothed Rachel's back.

"How could someone be so evil?" Bex muttered under her breath as her eyes watered herself. Many have never seen the great Rebecca Baxter cry, and most didn't want to because if _she_ was crying, there was something very wrong.

"My mother apparently." Zach murmured. Zach basically felt like shit, all of this was his mother's fault. Everything, and he came from that. How _could_ someone be that evil?

Grant looked over at Zach with guilt ridden eyes, "It's okay man." He walked over and patted his friend's back, "You can't control your crazy mother."

"I should." Zach muttered before walking over to the slide and kicking the slide.

"Zach. It was no one's fault, we couldn't stop this from happening." Macey reasoned, she quickly grew tired of Zach's senseless complaining.

_That isn't going to help anyone!_ She thought impertinently, she looked over at Zach to see him-basically-having a temper tantrum with the slide.

"Zach! Grow up, your eighteen, act like it!" Macey shouted from across the playground. Everyone was stressed out and this wasn't the time for everyone to get into a war with one another.

"Well, I'm sorry Macey that we're not all perfect like you! I'm sorry that you have never fallen in love, but I have and it really stinks when the one you love is taken away from you!" He yelled back, his eyes broken, his smile long gone. All that was left was a broken boy with nothing but a picture to show what he once had. All happiness and rejoice was drained by the beast that is Catherine Goode.

Macey's eyes immediately dropped at that, Bex felt she should have stepped up for her friend, but she knew that Zach was already having a hard time.

"Guys, just..." _Sniff_, "Stop." Bex instructed as she moved from where she stood by the swings only to stand next to Zach. She softly soothed his back as she looked down at the ground.

"We need to get back to the school." Ms. Morgan muttered as she quietly made her way over to the van with Abby trailing behind her.

The ride home was depressing to say the least. Everyone zoned out into our own separate worlds as they drove through the peaceful town of Roseville.

Abby and Rachel had a silent conversation, so silent that even Bex, an amazing spy couldn't completely understand everything they had said.

"Cammie...brainwashed...kidnapped." Is all Bex could hear before Bex zoned out once again.

As they made their way back to Gallagher, images of Cammie with her disturbing green eyes, and Ms. Goode's disgusting smirk on her face zoomed through Zach's head. They quickly made their way into the Gallagher entrance.

Strange looks were sent their way as the other students of Gallagher saw their dilapidated clothes.

"Girls. I think you need to get ready for dinner." Abby instructed, her voice was very...strained.

Macey and Bex quickly made their way up the stairs and to their rooms, "Liz?"

As they entered, a girl sat at the desk, reading a book. It read: _Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief_.

"Well, took you long enough." The girl's voice was so familiar, it scared Bex. She was all too scared to even guess who the voice belong to.

The girl spun around in the seat, exposing Cameron Ann Morgan, her-now-green eyes were shining a great emerald color. A familiar smirk covered her beautiful face, she wore her usual Gallagher Uniform.

"Aren't you guys gonna welcome me back?" She asked, Bex would have actually believe that she was confused, if the smirk wasn't attacking her face.

"Cammie?" Macey's voice was stressed, as if she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Don't worry, I'm only here to make a little announcement at the dinner. I'll be gone in an hour. Not even." Her eyes widen as her smirk grew double in size. "Also, if you're looking for your friend...Liz?" She paused as if to remind us who it was again...after the girls got over to shock that is.

"What about her? Where is she?" Bex asked frantically, they couldn't lose Liz too.

"She's in the closet. She can be really annoying." Cammie smirked, "Anyways, I'm going to pay a visit to my mother."

With that, she walked out of the room. Bex and Macey first sprinted to the closet; Macey slowly opened the door as a small blonde slipped out of it, her head falling first. They laid her quietly on her bed.

"Come on!"

After all that was done, they sprinted down to Ms. Mogan's office, "MS. MORGAN!"

Bex immediately froze at the shock that was in front of her. Rachel was tied to the her chair as her sister, Abby was tied to the other chair, "Girls! You need to find Cammie!" Abby yelled.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" Macey yelled, her eyes shocked as she looked at the woman that took a bullet for her...tied to a chair.

"Rachel didn't see why she needed to lay a finger on her precious daughter, so she allowed her to tied her and myself to chairs. Did that plan out the way you thought it would?" She asked sarcastically, she looked seriously pissed.

"Shut up." Rachel growled, as she struggled against her bonds, "But forget about us, just get Cammie."

The two students nodded and quickly made their way out the door. They sprinted towards the mess hall where all the students. As they walked in, there was no sign of Cammie anywhere.

"Who are you looking for?" Zach whispered in Bex's ear, making her jump a mile high. Even as a spy, Bex couldn't hear, feel or see Zach coming towards them.

"Cammie." Macey whispered back while Bex got her breathing back to normal.

Zach looked hurt, guilty, and confused all at the same time, "What are you talking about?"

"She-" As if on que, Cammie walked in, the sway of her hips and the curl of her hair showed that she wasn't the same Cammie.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? The Brady Bunch?" She looked her old friends up and down. When no on answered she began again, "Excuse me." She snapped before pushing through us.

"Wait!" Bex placed her hand on Cammie's shoulder and pulled her back, making Cammie slam up against Zach. Her eyes turned that beautiful blue color for just a moment before returning to intimidating green as she shook her head.

"Don't put your hand on me again and you'll lose it." Cammie growled as she pushed through the group again.

"Wait a minute!" Bex put her hand on Cammie's shoulder again, and before she could even think, Cammie grabbed her hand and flipped Bex over her shoulder, making her slam into the ground. The whole room was filled with gasps, _The great Rebecca Baxter was flipped. _Cammie looked down at her with an evil smirk on her face and answered with a curt, "I warned you."

Cammie made her way up to the podium and shouted a loud, "HEY!" As a result, all the students that were eating looked up at her with confused faces-well, most weren't actually eating after what had just happened.

"Okay, well. Let me just get to the point, _my_ boss wanted me to come here and recruit the students of Gallagher to join the Circle." Cammie smiled, her green eyes sparkled brightly.

All the girl's looked up at her in confusion, "Don't listen to her!" Macey yelled, "She's been brainwashed!"

Cammie glared at Macey, her green eyes darkened over, "At least I'm fighting for the winning team." She stated calmly.

"You were fighting for the winning team! Before they corrupted you!" Macey yelled back, her electric blue eyes were fired up as she yelled at one of her best friends.

Cammie looked back at the audience, "If any of you come to your senses, come to the playground in three days at noon, sharp. No sooner, no later."

Cammie then walked out the opposite down, making sure to not go through us. Zach quickly made his way out of the room.

He quickly spotted Cammie trying to sneak out a passage way. He dashed near her and slammed her into the wall, "What have they done?"

Her eyes were wide as they constantly flickered from green to blue, then back to green. Zach knew she was trying to fight off what ever it was.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" She stuttered, she looked around frantically for an escaped.

Zach cupped her cheek as he stared into her now flickering eyes, "Your eyes were so beautiful, now they've been poison. Your voice was melodious, now it's cold. Your soul was innocent, now it's different."

A silence settled between them, "I'm different." She replied.

Zach looked down, "I know." Cammie looked down, memories of her and this-this boy flashed through her head, confusing her, deceiving her.

"Who are you?" She whispered, her vulnerable voice broke through her once cold one.

"You know who I am, but I don't think you know who you are." He muttered angrily at her.

And with that, he left her with her thoughts, her confusions, and her jacked-up memories.

**HEY! Who else was watching Lion King! THEY CALL ME MR. PIG! lol! But anyways, review guys, I love hearing what u guys have to say! I love you guys! Ur the best readers ever existed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating, I was seriously busy with school homework and sports and everything! Anyways...**

**-Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Three Days Later:**

**Zach**

It's been three days since Cammie was here, after she left we all talked out strategies to try to capture her to get her head checked out.

I was going to get her back! Even if it was the last thing I did, I was going to get her back to the old, pure Cameron Ann Morgan she once was.

"Where were you?" Bex asked as I entered the girls' room. Liz had been recovered after her traumatic experience. She cried for a whole day about how she wasn't able to talk to Cammie and how Cammie just blew her off-very un-Cammie like.

I walked over to my bed and collapsed on top, "I was just taking a little walk." I muttered. I stared at the ceiling vacantly, I heard shuffling before the bed dipped down to my right.

"What are you looking at?" She looked up at the ceiling, her brows scrunched up as she concentrated on the spot.

I turned my head to look at her, "Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" A small smile spread across her face, her face was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Cammie's.

"Cammie." I muttered knowing where the conversation was going to lead.

"What about her?" Bex's voice was soft, her eyes were gentle as they watched me for my reply.

I turned back to stare at the ceiling, "Her hair, her eyes, her beautiful skin, her melodious voice. Everything."

Macey's voice was so...sweet and caring when she said, "We'll get her back." She walked over and sat down next to me.

I looked over to her, "How?" I asked, my voice broke. We had thought of strategies, but we didn't completely agree on one because of all the different flaws in each one.

"We'll think of something, and we need to think of something fast. Like, in the next four hours before we have to meet her at noon." She checked her watch to make sure she was accurate.

"Okay, I was thinking, maybe we could hide in the bushes then when Cammie comes out, we can snatch her." Liz suggested, it was a cute idea. Especially for someone who has never been on an outside mission-a mission that included kicking, punching, throwing, and seriously hurting them.

We all looked at her for a moment before a brilliant idea struck me. This was going to be fun!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Omniscient POV (Thanks FantasyAngel77)**

Zachary Goode headed down the street, his blonde wig and now blue eyes were trained on the black van parked in the playground parking lot. We watched as the beautiful girl jump out of the van, her dishwater blonde hair was laying perfectly on her shoulders. Her shockingly scary green eyes were bright with excitement.

A growl ripped through Zachary's throat as a woman in all black leaped from the large van, her black heals clanked against the parking lot's concrete. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun, that bun alone made Zachary want to throw up all his previously eaten lunch.

"Cameron!" The woman snapped, "Get ready, they're not stupid. I want you to watch your back around them!" Zach knew that when the woman said _them _and _they're_ she was talking about Cameron's old friends.

Cameron rolled her eyes at the women, obviously annoyed, "I know-" She groaned, "you've told me, what? Seventy five times." Her complaints were heard from across the lot.

"Don't get smart with me young lady-" Cameron mocked the woman's face, "you don't have to come on other missions if you continue acting like this." She threatened.

Cameron looked down, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry." She murmured quickly. As she brought a large machine around from the van and onto a picnic table sitting next to the vehicle.

Cameron looked over into the streets of Roseville until her eyes sent on a tall boy, his blonde hair was ruffled and loose while his eyes were electric blue.

Images of that boy-Zach Goode-flashed through her mind. Images of them laying in a large P&E Barn, others of him trailing her in Washington D.C. And finally, it all ended with a big kiss.

"Whoa!" Cameron whispered as she stumbled back a few steps as the images were thrown at her in an instant only to be taken away quickly.

"Everything okay over there?" The woman asked from the other side of the van doing who knows what.

"Fine." Cameron muttered, as she rubbed her forehead steadily.

"Okay." The woman brushed off, "Get back to work then. It's almost noon."

"What's going on _Smirker_?" The intercom blared into Zachary's ear, he quickly retreated back behind a building to make sure no one became suspicious.

"All Goode here." A smirk spread across his face as he waited for Duchess' reply to that.

"Now that's just corny." Another voice bellowed, Zach's face dropped momentarily before lifting again.

"Can't blame a guy for trying Peacock!" Zach chuckled, before he could continue a voice interrupted him.

"Well, who do we have here?" Ms. Goode smiled cruelly at her son as she advanced on her.

"Duchess," He muttered, "I'm gonna have to get back to you on that." He snatched the intercom from his ear and smashed it onto the ground.

"Cameron," Ms. Goode turned to the beautiful girl behind her, "restrain him."

She looked timidly at him, her eyes were once again changing colors, "Um...I...ah. I-I c-can't." She looked down as she began rubbing her head.

"What's wrong with you?" Ms. Goode asked, her irritation levels were slowly increasing.

"She's fighting it." Zach whispered, "Cammie! Can you hear me?"

She looked up, her eyes turned blue completely, "Zach?" Her eyes changed back, she began wobbling back and forth. Her legs weren't able to hold her own weight. She leaned against the wall of the unknown building they were currently standing behind.

"Cammie!" Zach began running over to Cammie.

"Dont you dare go anywhere near her!" Catherine stopped her son by grabbing his shirt and forcing him back.

"She needs me!" Zach shouted back, he dashed full speed towards his mother. He simply jumped off the wall and over Catherine. Once he was next to Cammie, she instantly collapsed into Zach's arms. Her frame was shaking slightly at all the information overload that was overwhelming her.

"Zach." She murmured weakly as she nuzzled her head into Zach's chest.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

What happened? All I heard was Zach saying, "Duchess, I'm gonna have to get back to you on that." Before the line went dead.

"Do you know where he is?" Macey asked Liz as she leaned over the computer to see what the little southern girl was working on.

"No, it's like he smashed it into a million pieces. He completely smashed the tracker." She groaned as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall, dark figure bursted through the door. The figure carried a tired looking girl, her head was lolled against his chest as she snuggled closer to his body.

Everyones' eyes were trained on them until Bex filled the silence with a soft whisper.

"Cammie?"

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry again for the wait!**

**Review!**


	12. Author's Announcement

**Sorry you guys! You probably thought this was going to be an update, but I have been thinking about everything with the story. The reason that I stopped writing this was mainly because I thought I kinda...ruined the story in a way. I took it too fast and I was wondering if maybe, just maybe...I could take off some of the chapters and try rewriting some of it. I just thought I took the plot and everything too quickly, not allowing you to relish in the beautiful-ness of young Cammie. So would you guys mind rereading the story probably beginning around Chapter 3 or so? I don't know exactly but I will let you know, absolutely! Thanks for all the sopport and reviews!**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND THOUGHT! BE SUGGESTFUL, JUST NOT MEAN! tHANKS YOU KNOWS! YOU'RE THE BEST. AND REVIEWS IS MAINLY THE WAY THAT YOU GUYS WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING! OTHERWISE, I'LL ASSUME YOU GUYS DON'T REALLY CARE! AGAIN, THANKS FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE AND EVERYTHING. IF IT DOES COME TO ME CHANGING THE STORY, I WILL BE DELETING THE OTHER CHAPTERS (INCLUDING THIS ONE)!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! 333 XD**


End file.
